shimmerandshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimmer and Shine
Shimmer and Shine is an American/Canadian animated children's television series originally airing on Nickelodeon as part of theNick Jr. block. The series premiered on August 24, 2015. Internationally it broadcasts in Canada on Treehouse TV. The series was based on an unreleased pilot from September 2013. On February 11, 2016, it was announced that the series was renewed for a second season which will feature new characters and it will also switch to CGI. The shimmer and shine series takes place in the city an zahramay falls. The series also comes with a villain named Angellina who wants to be the most best person in the city. The series comes with tons of characters like jake, a lemonade seller who wants to by the latest computer in the shop, Christina, Angellinas skateboarding cousin and Katie, a girl who loves to make acceccories. The new series also includes showing you that it's a good thing that you make mistakes. Plot A young girl named Leah is helped by her two girls not from this world, genie sisters Shimmer and Shine, fraternal twins who can collectively grant three wishes every day. They do so by traveling from their home, riding on a magic carpet through a genie wonderland to reach Earth. After she wins a game in the carnival, she gets a prize: genies in a bottle! Shimmer and Shine, being young genies, often mess up Leah's wishes. This causes the girls to work together to undo their mistakes, solving Leah's problems along the way. They learn that mistakes can be undone and there is no reason to get upset. As they are Leah's secret genies, they must hide when Leah's friend, Zac, is around. However, he is mostly oblivious to the magic and strange things that occur as a result of the twins' mistakes. No-one should know about Leah having genies. That is the rule. Leah must not tell anyone. Especially Zac. When not granting wishes, Shimmer and Shine live with their pets Nahal and Tala in a genie palace within the magical land of Zahramay Falls, which is located inside their genie bottle (Leah's necklace) in a separate world from Earth. Zahramay falls is ruled by Princess Samira who is found in the second season. When summoned by Leah, Shimmer and Shine's bracelets glow, informing that Leah is calling for them. Soon, Leah's genie bottle pendant grows to the size of a traditional genie bottle and the twins appear to grant Leah's wishes. After fixing their mistakes and solving Leah's problems, Shimmer and Shine return to Zahramay Falls. Shimmer and Shine also learn new things about Earth and what people do along the way and use it when they return home to Zahramay Falls. After winning the genies at the carnival, leahs friend, Angellina turns into her enemy. Season 2 In Season 2, Leah and Zac end up finding themselves transported to Zahramay Falls, forcing Leah to reveal she has genies to Zac and they end up spending time with Shimmer and Shine in Zahramay Falls. Season 2 also introduces the series' first antagonists. The privious villain, Angellina does appear in this season. After she escapes the jail, she starts to have her Revenge on Leah and Zac. now the only way she will take over the city is with the gems from Zahramay falls. But Zeta needs to get the gems before Angellina does so she can be the most powerful person in Zahramay falls. When Angellina finds herself in hospital, she stumbles upon her friend named Nicholas. This was before season 2. Characters * Shimmer (voiced by Eva Bella U.S. version and Mia Wiltshire in the UK version) is an optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. She is enthusiastic and encouraging. She loves to clean. She is Shine's fraternal twin. Her favorite color is pink. Her least favorite enemies are zeta and Angellina. * Shine (voiced by Isabella Cramp U.S. version and Ellie Simons in the UK version) is a courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. She likes animals, is often hungry and loves eating. She is Shimmer's fraternal twin. Her favourite color is blue. Her least favorite enimies are zeta and Angellina. * Leah (voiced by Alina Foley U.S. version and Claudia Burns in the UK version) - A blonde girl with green eyes. Her secret genies, Shimmer and Shine, call themselves her best friends. Although Shimmer and Shine usually mess up her wishes, Leah is never angry with them and understands that sometimes the mistake is partially her fault for not being more specific. The mistake is usually the result of Shimmer and Shine interpreting her words too literally, for example, the girls summoned two (animal)pigs in a blanket when Leah wished for the food "pigs in a blanket". When her least favorite villain, Angellina tries to stop her, she always gets destroyed by her genies. *: Leah often works with her genies to fix all of their mistakes, and solve the problems she originally summoned them for (usually without the aid of her last wish, as she has a habit of using up her final wish of the day by unintentionally saying "I wish" in a sentence while trying to come up with a solution) * Zac (voiced by Blake Bertrand U.S. version and Innis Robertson-Pinnell in the UK version) - Leah's friend who she often hangs out with. He is seemingly oblivious to the fact that Leah has genies. Whenever something strange or unusual happens, he responds to it in a carefree manner with his catchphrase "It happens. It happens a lot." He also has a habit of telling humorous experiences he has had to Leah. Though he is unaware of Shimmer and Shine's existence, he has encountered their pets Nahal and Tala on separate occasions. He claims to have a black belt in Karate. Every time he tells Angellina about his stories, she thinks that they are fake. *: After Zac successfully makes animals disappear during a magic trick, Shimmer and Shine wonder if Zac is a genie (as well as suggesting that he might have a secret genie himself). Leah responds, telling her genies that "With Zac, anything is possible." *: When Leah finally introduces Zac to Shimmer and Shine on Halloween as they pretend to be trick-or-treaters dressed as genies. They are shown to be excited to finally met Zac, who just as Leah had planned assumes Shimmer and Shine are friends of Leah's dressed as genies for Halloween. He told Angellina but she said that it was fake even though it was not. Angellina should not judge Zac by some trick or treats tears which are actually genies! *: In Season 2, the truth is revealed to Zac when he and Leah end up in Zahramay Falls with Shimmer and Shine. However he is shown not to be mad about it and takes the whole thing in his stride, actually finding the idea that Leah has genies to be cool and exciting. After hearing about leah having genies, Angellina breaks out of prison and builds a fortress. * Princess Samira - Sovereign of Zahramay Falls, who is in charge of checking up on all the genies-in-training who debuts in Season 2. When Angellina starts to enter Zahramay falls, it's up to Leah's genies to stop her. * Zeta (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a power-hungry, evil sorceress and the main antagonist of the series who debuts in Season 2. she and Angellina are not the same. Angellina does not like her. * Nahal (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Shine's pet, a white Bengal tiger cub. She wears pink jewels and gold circlet like Shine does. She likes rocket. * Tala (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Shimmer's pet monkey. She has green eyes and wears green jewels and white pearls like Shimmer does. She likes rocket. * Nazboo - Zeta's pet dragon who debuts in the same episodes as Zeta. she leastly likes Angellina and Leah's genies. * Roya - Princess Samira's pet peacock who debuts in the same episodes as Samira. * Rocket (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Zac's pet dog. His tendency to chew on things often causes trouble. He has encountered Shimmer and Shine's existence, as well as their pets Nahal and Tala at various times.